Blood Scent
by FireTwin
Summary: Elena doesn't want to transition. So she needs some persuasion from Damon which leads to some revelation. Deals with blood.


Blood Scent

Out of all the things I thought would be painful about being a vampire, transition was definitely the worst. Not only did I get mind splitting headache, a constant never ending hunger, but I also got spiked railroads piercing my gums. At least that's what it felt like. Truth be told it was my fangs begging to come out but they couldn't because I have to feed for it to come out. And feeding means becoming a full vampire. This means that I would become the thing that I never want to become in the first place. And becoming that would mean drinking helpless victims and killing innocent people.

I saw what Vicky was like when she turned and I do not want to become like her. She was blood crazy and could have hurt anybody she wanted without any control. This scares me. To think that I might attack Jeremy, Bonnie, or Matt because of the blood pumping in their veins.

The thought of their blood flowing freely inside of them gets my breathing increase. My aching gums are being pierced again and this time it feels even worse. I clutch my head to try to block out the pain but it does no effect. I can still feel the pain.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to transition?" I head and my ears immediately prick up. I recognize the voice to be Damon's. He sounds irritated.

"I mean that she doesn't want to Damon." This time it's Stefan. "She said she's not turnin'—what do you want me to do?"

"Hold her down, force her to. Damn it Stefan this is Elena we're talkin' about."

"And you know once she has her mind set on somethin' it's not going to be changed." I hear him sigh and a long pause follows after that.

"So we're going to watch her slowly—"

"What the hell do you want me to do Damon?" Stefan's voice was picking up. "I've tried talkin'; I even tried to get her to drink animal blood—"

"Cause that worked so well for you," Damon quips and I hear Stefan sigh.

"She's not me. She has better control."

"Good. So we can do it."

"Damon what—"

"I just need a moment with her,"

I hear Stefan already objecting but Damon cuts him off with, "I'm not goin' to force feed her blood. We're just goin' to have a little talk."

It's silent after that and I'm wondering what the heck is going on. My curiosity is bugging me and my head is telling me to get up and see what's going on but my legs won't budge.

When I hear footsteps come closer I imagine that it's Stefan but the black boots already confirms me wrong. It's Damon and I immediately tell him, "I'm not goin' in transition."

"What?" he asks as if I had taken him by surprise.

I roll my eyes and respond with a, "You heard me. I'm not doin' it so whatever you planned—"

He interrupts me right there and say, "Why do you assume that I have somethin' planned already?"

"Because I know you; you always have somethin' plan." I retort.

He raises his brow at me and puts a hand on his heart. "Well, I am a bit flattered and hurt that you think that. It makes me feel like I'm almost predictable."

"Trust me," I remind him. "You're not predictable."

I see a smile tug on his lips but he keeps his face straight.

"Why don't you want to transition?" he bluntly asks and the question leaves me speechless. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I swallow and the burning increases at the back of my throat. I had never really given that question that much thought. The only reasons I have so far as to why I don't want to change is that I want to grow old and have children but other than that…

The question leaves me blank and I answer, out of frustration of being blank, "Because I don't want to become a blood suckin' parasite."

I instantly realize that I sound silly and curse myself for not being able to come up with a good reason.

Damon chuckles at me. "Really Elena? That's your only reason? I thought I would get at least an eight page essay on this but," he pauses and chuckles again and I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course this would be funny to you."

"Kay, so you're telling me that you don't want to change because, and I quote, "don't want to be a blood suckin' parasite". Right?" I roll my eyes and he raises his hand in surrender. "Just quotin' you."

"I think we're done here." I say and start to walk away but he grabs my hand, not too firmly but not too loose. "Let go." I say trying to keep my cool. I can already feel my anger rising up.

"Just listen. If I can show you the benefits of being a vampire—"

I cut him off. "Oh there are benefits to being a walkin' corpse?" my voice rise and I feel my anger rising up too high.

"You do know you're talkin' about you too right?"

"Technically I'm not one yet."

"But you are dead!" the aggression in his voice gets to me. He's right. I am dead. No matter what I do it will never change the fact that I am dead.

I want to curl up and cry right now but his grip and intense stare stops me.

"Now if I can show you the benefits to being a vampire will you think about transitionin'?"

My brain is frozen so my mouth blurts out, "Fine," because even if I won't admit it to them, I really am scared.

"Great. Now get dress." he releases my hand and turns to the door.

"Wait, you said—"

"Yes but I can't teach you them in here. Now move it."

When we finally get out of the house Damon makes us walk all the way to Mystic Falls Park. He didn't even want us to take the car and I must say that I am glad that vampires don't tire out easily. When we finally stop we're standing in the middle of a vacant park.

"What now?"

"Wait," he tells me and goes next to the lampposts and trees. When he comes back I see him with a bunch of little cameras. "Just being extra careful." he smirks before tossing the camera's on the bench behind us. "So Elena, tell me why you don't want to transition."

I scoff and roll my eyes again. This eye-rolling thing is really becoming a habit of mine. "We already answered this question."

"Yeah, but so far all we got is blood suckin' parasites. I need a real answer."

"Can you just tell me the benefits already?"

"Kay," he gives up and starts walking towards me. "Tell me everythin' you know that vampires can do that humans cannot."

I sigh already feeling my patience getting low. "They are immortal," I say with a bored tone. "Super hearing, super speed, compellin'…super strength…and that's all I can think of."

"Ah, see you don't know exactly what we can do 'cause we can do far more than that."

"What you guys turn into bats?"

He chuckles at me. "I gotta say I like this sarcastic side of you, but no. That's just a myth. But we do control one animal."

""What? Cows?"

"You've been watchin' _The Little Vampire _haven't you?" he asks with a big smirk on his face but I ignore him. "And no it's not cows. Crows."

My faint heartbeats picks up after hearing that and my mind thinks back to the time that crow hit Bonnie's windshield, the time that crow sat on my parents gravestone, and when it flew into the door when I first went to the boarding house.

"I'm pretty sure you know that little rumor that crows are devil birds. Well not true. They're actually very peaceful. Just stay out of their way."

"Yes great. When will I see the commercial fundin' for them?"

"Man that's annoyin'."

I smirk. "Now you know how it feels."

"Anyway, we control crows. Remember the crow on your parent's stone when you were at the graveyard?"

I give him a fake smile. "Yes. How can I forget my personal stalker?"

He laughs. "I'm not Stefan."

"Whatever. What is this supposed to prove anyway? Controllin' a dark evil bird is not suddenly goin' to make me want to turn."

"It's the things that you can do with them." As if on cue, a crow flies above our heads and lands on the birdbath in front of us. I jump a little when its eyes immediately set on me. It's not really a good thing when an evil creepy crow with dark beady eyes stands in front of you in the middle of the night.

I scrunch up my nose and ask him, "Can you get rid of that thing?"

"No." he goes and stands next to it. "This is my crow or as I like to call him, Milo. Pet him." he gestures with his head.

"Um, no thanks,"

"Don't be so such a drama queen. Just pet him; he doesn't bite."

I stand there not moving thinking about the consequences of petting this bird. After serious but failed consideration, I reluctantly go next to it. It takes me real courage to lift my hand and rest it on the bird's head. It instantly started rubbing its head against my palms. I gotta say its skin or hair is soft. It feels nice.

"Not so bad is it?"

"No but—"

"Oh I know. This was just a little taste. You might want to duck after this."

Raising a brow I say, "Yeah, I'll stand."

He shrugs at me and takes three steps forward. Next he just stands there staring into the distance. Next thing I know another crow flies straight at me and I quickly duck. Thank God for fast reflexes. Without warning again, another crow flies straight behind him; then another, and another, and another, and then Milo.

I consider staying on down since the last time my head almost got chopped off.

"You can get up now." I hear Damon and hesitate for a second before getting up.

"Did you do that?" I ask walking towards him.

"Yep." he grabs me by the shoulders and spins me around so I was facing south. "Look up."

I look up and see the most amazing yet scary thing. The crows were flying in a straight line across the sky looking like a black fallen star. Then they went down and went back up the sky, flying exactly parallel to the first one. Then three of them separate and the other three go back to the ground on the right, and the other three got to the left. Next they both fly up and it seems like they're going to crash into each other but the second that they get close to each other they both go up and dismount the same way as before: three left and three right.

I realize that I'm smiling when Damon says, "That's not all we can do."

He lets me go and I see the rest fly away except for one who comes back and lands on the birdbath. My guess in on Milo.

"So you can control more than one bird?"

"Yep but the more you have the more work it is. It's not easy going in six bird heads all at once."

"So you control them like puppets?"

"They're more like helpful company. And another thing you forgot to mention on the list next to crows is compulsion by a crow."

My curiosity flares up again. "You can make crows compel people?"

"Yes but it's not exactly accurate as gettin' compelled right in front with a vampire. It will only work for minutes then the person will not even remember seeing a crow."

"You're kiddin'."

"Nope I'm not. I once made my first bird, which died for a noble cause, compel Caroline once."

My eyes immediately flare up. "What did you make her do Damon?"

"Oh calm down. I just made her come to the boarding house."

"And what did you do to her then?"

"Honestly nothin'."

I don't want to believe him but his tone is making it hard for me. Damon's never one to lie unless it's for a good reason so I believe him.

"So now that you've seen crows, next move on to the next subject. Fog."

"What about fog?"

"We can make fog.

I scoff not wanting to believe this. "So now you're tellin' me that you control the weather?"

He rolls his eyes. "No Elena fog. Just fog. You cannot tell me you don't remember the fog followed by the crow on top—"

"Yeah I remember but I just can't picture you controllin' fog."

"Well there's a lot of thing you don't know about me Miss Gilbert." and with that I see a mischievous smirk come across his face and then he vanishes. I turn my head to see if I can see him but I'm completely alone. Even Milo has left. Well that's just great.

I sigh and try to control my temper 'cause I feel like breaking this birdbath. I take a step forward and try to take my mind off the fact that he left me here. Curse vampires and their heighten emotions.

"This is not helping Damon." I say though gritted teeth and immediately feel the shock from it and my gums start throbbing. I clutch my head trying to block out of the pain but it only increases and I can't stop the moaning that comes out of my mouth. It feels like someone is literally stabbing me with spikes in my head and in my gums. I feel like a blubbering baby with my moaning but I can't stop. It hurts so bad.

I bite down on my lip to stop blubbering but it increases. I feel like screaming and ending myself but how am I supposed to do that when I can't even open my eyes?

Suddenly I feel the air around me start getting wetter. Still clutching my head with one hand I look on the ground to see fog rising around me. Damon. Great.

"Damon stop." I groan but the fog only increases. Soon enough I'm surrounded by fog and if it wasn't for my heighten eyes I would be blind because even with my new vision I can still only make out a few things.

I start walking forward and stumble on something I can't make out. I want to curse but I'm afraid the throbbing might come back. I'm trying to find my way out of this dammed fog but it just keeps following me. I keep walking but again I trip and hit my head on the ground. Oh the agony. Now it really feels like I'm being stabbed through the head. I ponder whether or not to get up or just to wait for Damon to have his fun. As much as laying here feels nice I have to get up.

I get up and try to look around but the fog seems to have gotten thicker. Slowly I take steps forward careful not to trip but again my failed half vampire, or whatever vampires in transition were called, sense fails me and I end up tripping again. My God I am a klutz. I brace myself for the impact of the ground but just before I'm about to hit the ground, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me back. My heart picks up and I inhale the scent of the Axe cologne and realize that it's Damon. Oddly enough another peculiar smell enters my nose and this time it's stronger and more luring. I take a deep breath trying to fill my nostrils but it slowly dies out, leaving a faint smell behind it.

The fog slowly dies out and I see Damon staring at me with concern.

"You okay?"

I want to be angry but the concern look on his face doesn't let me. Instead I say, "Fine."

"Sorry about goin' overboard with that fog. It's supposed to make it easier to catch our prey and I got a little carried away."

"It's okay."

His brow rises up. "You look like you're in pain. What's—"

"Nothin'," I cut in. "It's just my gums. They're hurtin' me."

"It's going to be more painful if you keep ignoring them. Your body is tellin' you it needs blood. Your fangs are ready to come out but they can't cause—"

"I don't care Damon! I'm not turnin'."

His shoulders droop a little. "You're tellin' me even after—"

"Yes they were interesting but I just can't Damon. Please respect my decision."

I see the hurt flash across his face but it quickly disappears.

"Okay. I'll respect it. But can I show you one more thing?"

I nod. "Sure."

"Close your eyes." I start to object but he cuts me off with, "Please." and I obey. I feel his arms wrap around me and a rush of air sweeps past us.

"Open."

I open my eyes and almost fall but his hand is already on my back supporting me. I gulp and look around and my heart drops. We are on top of the highest tree I have seen and I can see the moon and stars shining brightly above me. It's truly beautiful and I can't help the smile that comes on my lips.

"I just want to try somethin' I have never tried before with you."

"What?"

And with that he plunges down with me pressed tightly on his chest. I gasp and close my eyes as the rush of wind passes me but he says, "Keep 'em open." and I comply. And I have to say that it is a really nice feeling. My heart is dropping right along with it and it feels really nice. The rush of the wind in my ears and on my face makes a permanent smile on my face as I can't move my lips.

When we're almost down, his hand extends and grabs a branch and he flings us back again. Again we're back on top of the tree and a flurry of giggles escape my lips.

"That was vampire bungee jumpin'." he says with a smile.

I smile back at him and again the peculiar smell comes back and this time it's way stronger. I inhale it again to make sure to fill my nose with it before it disappears again.

"Elena please turn."

The smile slowly fades away from lips and my eyes meet his.

"You said you understood."

"I can't just sit here and watch as you die. Elena you have a choice and to be honest this life is way better than your old one."

"How?"

"Think about it. You're no longer the doppelganger and every supernatural thing is not after you anymore."

"But what about the future? I can never have kids Damon."

"Adopt. Elena you can give a baby the life you never had. You can take it to Paris, Rome, Italy—anywhere it desires."

"What about my friends? I can't watch them die while I continue livin'."

"They can turn if they want; and when you're tired of livin' you can just take off the ring and end it…but right now they need you." his hand comes and rests on my face. "I need you. I can't live without you Elena and neither can the others."

I know he's right but I just…I just. What will Jeremy or the baby think when it finds out that its mother is a vampire?

"What about the bloodlust? What if I can't control it like Stefan?"

"I can you. I can help you Elena…just let me."

His eyes are pleading with me and I'm glad that he's letting me choose my own path and not forcing human blood down my throat. I open my mouth and I can see the fear on his face of what I'm going to say.

"Okay," the words seem heavy on my tongue but I still force them out. "I'll change."

For the first time in a long time I see him smile. It's not one of those fake or sad smiles but a genuine one and my heart flutters at that sight.

"We need blood." he says and I giggle. He quickly drops down on the ground with me and tells me, "Stay here." and I see him speed away.

Well I guess this is the final stage. No turning back. I've made my choice.

When he comes back he is with a dazed looking man. My heartbeat picks up again and my gums start to throb. I start breathing heavily.

"Damon I thought you said you would help me." I croak and my mouth becomes dry.

"I am."

"You didn't say I was goin' to kill a human."

"You're not killin' him. This is just to start you off." his face transforms and he bites into the man's neck. When I see the trickles of blood coming out of the little holes in the man's neck the throbbing grows erratically.

"Come on," he gestures towards me.

"Damon," I start but he cuts me off.

"I won't let anythin' happen to you. Just do it." he pulls me towards the man I struggle to keep breathing. Softly I place my lips over his wounds and lightly begin to suck. Instantaneously I pull back and spit the little blood I had consumed on the floor. "It's goin' to taste a little sour at first. Again."

I question doing that again because of the foul taste in my mouth but do it anyway. This time the sour taste turns and becomes sweet and the taste is divine. I instantly wrap my arms around the man to keep him steady as I take long huge gulps of his blood. The only sounds I can hear are my growls as I rip through his skin and drink his blood.

"Okay that's enough." I hear him say but I don't want to let go. Next I feel his arms around me as he pulls back from the man that is now unconscious.

He whistles. "Wow better than I expected."

I groan in pain as I feel the veins come under my eyes and the fangs that have been annoying me come out with a sharp hiss. Thankfully it's not that painful. I run the tip of my tongue on the point of the fangs and hiss as I slice a little hole in my tongue. I already feel it healing as I stick out my tongue to examine it.

I turn and look at Damon and see him kneeling over the man.

"Is he dead?" my voice comes out like soft whisper and I'm lucky that he's a vampire.

His eyes meets mine and he shakes his head. "Nope. He just needs some carrot juice in the morning and he'll be fine."

I look at the man and see that he is still bleeding. Damon sees my intense stare and bites into his wrist. The second he bites into his wrist and the blood starts flowing, that abnormal scent hits me again and this it's stronger than before. This time it's coming from him and I take a step towards him. When he gets up I move myself closer and put my face in the crook of his neck because that's where it's stronger.

"What are you doin'?" he asks and I immediately pull my head back.

"Sorry." I apologize. "But ever since we got here I've smelled this scent." the second that sentence comes out of my mouth I sense his body go rigid. "What?"

"You smell it too." it wasn't a question and my curiosity rises.

"What do ya mean?"

"That smell that you're pickin' up is a smell that a vampire gets when their sexual desire rises up for another vampire. They both smell it but it's only them. I thought I was the only one smelling it since you weren't a full vampire yet."

I swallow as I realize what he means. That heavenly scent I've been picking up is only my lust for Damon?

"Wait how come I didn't feel it with Stefan?"

"It's a mixture between lust and love. Each one is different."

"Did you ever feel them with Rose? Or Katherine?" my jealousy is sorta flaring up. "Or Rebekah?"

He shakes his head. "No. Katherine only loves herself and me and Rose weren't in love with each other. Rebekah was a one night stand."

"So that means that I'm not in love with Stefan?"

"No. Elena I told you it's both lust and love. That would mean that your love for Stefan is on a different level as your love for me."

I guess he knows now. I've been hiding my love for him and now this new vampire scent has gone and put all my business in the air. Funny how a smell can confirm my love for him and I can't even do that.

"So I guess we know it, don't we?"

"Know what? You don't love me."

What? Was he accusing me of not loving him? Yeah I never told him out loud that I have feelings for him but I do love him.

"What do you mean I don't love you?"

I hear him chuckle and my attention goes back to him.

"I really don't want to get my heart broken again so let's just forget about it." he tries to brush off the subject but I pull him back in. I can't forget this.

"Damon you act like I don't love you."

"Do you? Because if you do you sure act like you don't—"

"I do Damon!" it comes out a little louder than I expected and it echoes in the empty park. "I do love you." the words sound so easy and like they belong there. I swallow. "I love you Damon. And it's been hard for me to say it because—"

"It's always goin' to be Stefan."

I shake my head. "Not always. It's just that I didn't expect to fall in love with you. And now my love for you is on another level that I can't handle yet. I can't control it and it makes me feel worse. It makes me feel worse that I don't love Stefan like that. Yes I love Stefan but—it shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't feel this way."

"So my love is wrong."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Damon please try to understand."

"I understand. Can we move on?"

I sigh. "Can we stay here for a second? The smell keeps suffocating me."

"Do you want to get rid of it?" his eyes lit up for a bit. "We can try it if you want."

"You can get rid of it?" he nods. "How is it done?"

"We exchange blood. We don't have to do it, not if you don't want to."

I swallow. It's funny how that has become habit since I've been out with him. "Will it change anything?"

He shakes his head. "No but we have to do it right."

My brow arches up. "There's a right way to do it?"

He nods. "It's usually done through sex." hearing that my heart picks up and butterflies settle in my stomach. I didn't even know vampires could get butterflies.

I don't say anything and the air is quickly becoming thick around us.

Wanting to end the awkwardness, although I have serious doubts that this kind of thing happens to Damon, I ask, "Do we have to do it like that?"

All of sudden random pictures of me and Damon in bed run through my mind like a slideshow. The bed, the wall, the couch, all those different place and thought of Damon pressing hot feverish kisses all over my body, runs through and a moan escapes my lips. My eyes go wide with fear and his brow arches.

"No we don't." he says after seconds of silence. "But do you really want to do it? There's no going back after this."

Scared, I nod and he extends his hand out to me. I don't hesitate to put my hand in his and he pulls me towards him as my heart soars out of my chest. I'm closer to him now and the smell is overwhelming me. He pulls me with him as he steps backwards until his back is against the tree. He flips us and soon enough my back is pressing against the tree.

I feel a tremor run down my spine as I feel his cold hand brush against my neck and I had to bite back a gasp as his tongue flicked against my neck. He is slowly pressing butterfly kisses on my neck and not only is the scent chocking me but my heart is thumping against my ribcage.

My eyes become half-lid and I shiver and jerk with pleasure. He pulls back and his eyes meets mine, asking me a silent question. I give a tiny nod of assent as I feel incapable of doing anything else. His head dips back and I moan as a sharp sensation wakes me up from my pleasurable haze. His fangs pierce my neck and I feel electricity surging though my body going to my womanhood and making it throb. I groan and wrap my arms around him desperately trying to pull him closer. He senses my urgent needs and places his hand under my thigh and wraps it around his leg. My second leg follows its lead and we were wrapped tightly against each other.

Then he takes his fangs out and I groan at the loss of him. He starts pressing kisses on my neck and dragging his lips across my jawline. My mouth stays open but no sound comes out. My mind is in a complete fog and the only thing that wakes me up is when he sinks his fangs into the same wound before. It's a mixture of pain and pleasure but that's as far as my thinking can go. Then without thinking, or warning him, I extend my fangs and sink them into his neck. He moans loudly as the scarlet fluid flickers onto my tongue and I arch my back urgently trying to get more. As the blood goes down my throat I moan along with him and begin sucking greedily. His hand goes to my back and he arches it up and I feel something hard press against my inner thigh sending into the throes of sheer and undiluted ecstasy. I groan and relish the sensation this his blood gives to me. Then without warning a bursting cry of bliss comes out of my mouth as I meet my orgasm. I can tell he met his too because his head is thrown back and his moans are louder.

Seconds later I'm beat and I rest my head on his chest. He looks worse than me as he tries to keep his balance with one hand on the tree.

"That…was…"

"I know," he finishes. "Just imagine this while in bed."

I'm too exhausted to reply and I just lie there and close my eyes. I can still feel the satisfaction of that bite and touch my neck with my hand. It's already healed and I wipe the remaining blood off it.

"I think I need a change of boxers." he says and I laugh. I look down to see his groan press tightly against the jean's fabric. I only laugh and rest my head on his chest.

It's quiet and the only sounds I can hear are mine and his heavy breathing. He's the first one to break the silence with:

"We really have to go. They're probably worried about you right now and it's late. You need more blood."

Skeptically I lift my head up. "I just fed."

"I know but to control your bloodlust you have to go over the edge—to the point of no return. And _when _you return and remain control that's when you have mastered and controlled your bloodlust. You have to be able to come back from that point."

I realize what he means and ask "Is that how you controlled it?"

He nods. "I didn't do it with Stefan because I know he can never control it. Once he's past that point he's a goner. I just hope that you can control it."

I bite my bottom lip. "I will but I can't feed right now—at least not from a human. If I'm goin' to do it I'm goin' to do it with blood bags."

No way will I have bloodshed of an innocent being on my hands.

"And Damon,"

"Hmm?"

"I do love you."

He smiles. "I know; I felt it."

When we get back to the boarding house, Stefan instantly rises up from where he was sitting.

"Elena," he says in relief. "I thought somethin' bad happened. I've been callin' you all night."

I smile. "It's okay Stefan. We just went to the park."

"And what about the blood? Are you still—"

"I turned," the words still sound heavy on my tongue. I guess this is gonna take some getting used to.

His face lights up. "Damon didn't force…" he drifts away from the words.

Damon who has been silent for the whole time finally spoke up and said, "No I did not force blood down her throat. But I gotta say there was some blood evolved." I see him wink at me and make his way up the stairs and I get this sudden surge to follow him. Was I sired to Damon like Tyler was to Klaus?

I laugh at the thought. Of course not. Siring only comes from Originals and Damon was sure as hell not one.

"…Elena,"

It takes me a second to realize that he has been calling my name for a while. While I was inner rambling on about the possibility of being sired, I had completely forgot about Stefan.

"…Elena,"

Okay so maybe I am zoning out to much. I thought being a vampire would give me more resistance to Stefan's serious but boring style. When Damon was serious he would add a little humor here and there to make the bad news less dreadful.

"…Elena are you okay?"

Wow. I have got a serious problem with zoning out.

"Sorry Stefan but my mind took a little trip of its own."

"It's OK. Anyway I was telling you that it's early into the transition so you could start on animal blood about now and maintain the control."

Okay the thought of animal blood is seriously disgusting. Now I would move on from human to go a helpless animal. Yeah I'm sorry but that is not going to happen.

"Sorry Stefan but no. I can't put my family in danger with the possibility of flipping out on them because of their blood."

"Oh,"

"And I'm gettin' help from Damon so I can control it. I'm goin' to take it one step at a time."

He nods and I'm glad that he's understanding.

"Did you feed yet? Besides the transition?"

I shake my head. "No. But I'm gonna feed later on. Right now I have to do something."

I walk past him and head up the stairs to Damon. OK so maybe I wasn't sired to Damon but I did have this attraction towards him. I already had it when I was human but I guess its stronger now since all my feelings are heightened.

And who knows? Maybe we would discover another vampire trait. ;)


End file.
